


dance with me

by agarina



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agarina/pseuds/agarina
Summary: There's always some room for anxiety. And cheesy Christmas music. And dancing. And kisses.





	dance with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julieseven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/gifts).



> Written for Skamfiction Secret Santa 2017! I was really nervous with this one so I hope it's good! 
> 
> Merry Christmas!

The apartment was silent for the night. The TV was turned off, and all you could hear through the silence was the steady hum of the fridge in the kitchen and the sounds from the road, far outside, almost like on another world. Most of the lights were off too, apart from the one in the hallway, glowing, reminding Even that it was time to go soon. After a moment, he sighed and stood up from his bed where he had been sitting, looking at his phone, going through messages from his family.

It was weird to be in the apartment like that, Isak already gone a moment ago to celebrate Christmas with his family, and him following soon for his own family. In that silent moment, he could almost feel tiny shards of dread slipping inside his mind. It's not that he didn't like his family, it was just that he felt tired already. All the dinner table conversations, relatives popping by, asking questions, having to play it all cool, smile on his face. Tiring. Never-ending.

Well, at least there would be food.

Sighing, he pocketed his phone and looked through his bag. Everything was there. Spare clothes, toothbrush, phone charger, presents for his family. He was ready. Ready to go. Okay. 

Then he heard something in the hallway. A key was turning in the lock, and soon Isak appeared on the doorway, looking at his phone, cheeks red from the chilly air outside, hair pointing at every direction. Isak looked up from his phone screen and saw Even.

"Oh, I thought you had left already?"

Even smiled at him and walked next to the other boy. Isak smelled like fresh winter air and there was this urge on Even's mind, to press his face on Isak's hair. 

"Yeah... I was just leaving. Why did you come back?"

Isak laughed and walked to the kitchen. Soon he emerged with a plastic bag on his hand and raised it in front of Even.

"I forgot the presents. I'm such an idiot."

Now Even laughed too, and then, knowing that the moment would be gone soon, wrapped his arms around Isak, pressing his face onto the other boy's neck. Isak looked surprised but responded to the hug, the plastic bag still in his hand. He listened to Even's breath. It sounded a bit faster than a moment ago, desperate on the edges.

"Even? Is everything alright?" He asked then, when they broke the contact. He gazed at Even's face, looking for answers, but Even avoided his eyes, looking at the floor instead.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just... Being with my family is a bit overwhelming sometimes, you know?"

Isak pressed his free hand on Even's cheek and Even leaned on the touch.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But it will be alright. They... like you, you know? And they're waiting for you to get there."

Even sighed. He grabbed Isak's hand, still on Even's cheek, and squeezed it. He was in thought for a moment, and then an idea started to form in his head. Now there was the familiar, slightly miscievous glint on his eyes and he grinned at Isak, pulling him towards the living room.

"Wanna dance with me?"

Isak followed Even, laughing. He dropped the present bag on the floor.

"Now? We should get going soon!"

"Please, just one dance?" Even bowed to Isak, dramatically, and then took his phone from his pocket. After a moment of fumbling on his phone, a cheesy Christmas song started playing and Even grabbed Isak's hand again, pulling him closer.

"I have made a whole list of cheesy songs to dance to", he said. Isak snorted and rolled his eyes. Of course.

"Okay, let's dance then!"

At first they went in jokingly, making dramatic twirls, laughing through their badly executed dance steps, out of sync. Isak's cheeks glowed red and Even couldn't stop looking at him. Still, after all of this time, he found himself getting out of breath every time he realised Isak was indeed real, and indeed, in his life. It was almost like a miracle and sometimes Even still struggled to figure out what he had done to deserve it all.

Isak seemed to notice Even's mood shift and stopped dancing. He reached for Even's neck and pulled him closer.

The kiss was soft and sweet, not very deep, more like reassuring in its nature. Even leaned onto the kiss and let it melt away at least some of his doubts. Isak was warm and grounding, never going along with what Even described as his "daily bullshit". When they broke the kiss, Isak stayed close to Even, looking at his face, and this time Even didn't turn his gaze away. They stood there like that, staring at each other, swaying slowly to the song playing on Even's phone, arms wrapped around each other.

After awhile, Isak smiled and stopped swaying. Even stopped too, but neither of them was ready to let go of the embrace.

"Merry Christmas", Isak whispered and pressed another kiss onto Even's cheek.

"Merry Christmas", Even responded, brushing some of Isak's hair away from his forehead, then leaving his hand lingering on Isak's face, gently, lovingly.

He felt better now. Not fixed, no, it wasn't that easy, or perhaps not even possible, but reassured instead. Isak was right. Everything would be alright. They had already planned to meet later in the holidays to give each other their presents, something Isak had insisted he wanted to do after the initial hassle with his family, and Even was looking forward to it. They would also meet with the others and just hang out, no worries, not a thought of school or other dreadful tasks in their minds.

And his family was waiting for him, and they would be glad to see him again.

It was alright. Everything was fine in that moment. And Isak would be with him, even when they were apart from each other.

And honestly, it was the best Christmas present Even could have asked for.


End file.
